


Simmering Embers

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Child Abuse, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Possessive Hibari Kyouya, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Skull adopts his Baby Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: There had been another path. What if Skull was unable to leave things as they were?Or, an Arcobaleno, that's not quite an Arcobaleno anymore, raises the future Generation.(An Embers Underwater, Alternate Timeline)
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya & Skull, Hibari Kyouya & Vongola Tenth Generation, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Igniting Embers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. Evaporating Oceans

It was a calm day, sunny and beautiful, with fluffy white Clouds doting the sky here and there. And a mere moment before, Skull had been thinking of how easy it was going to be, to just leave, under the guise of some mission he never even bothered to read through. Everything was in place and all that was left to do was... To just leave.

That was, right until he wandered past little Kyoya's room and heard something... Odd. He'd heard muffled crying plenty of times in his life, so immediately, Skull knew that this wasn't that. Whatever it was, was a pained, little sound and it was concerning.  
So he lightly opened the door, careful not to make a sound, as to not spook the poor toddler that might be suffering inside.

And...well, Skull wasn't wrong about the suffering part. He just didn't expect to walk in on an attempted forced harmonization. On a literal three year old. By said three year old's own father.  
Heartless, lavender eyes looked up to him calmly and Hibari Ienaga gave him a mild, empty smile, twisting his Sky flame just so to force another whimper out of Skull's tiny almost home.  
Skull's tiny, terrified brother, Hibari Kyoya.

**His Family.**

There was no exchange of words, but Skull was given a choice regardless. Skull could interfere. But he could also turn a blind eye. Afterall, it wasn't like this was something particularly unusual.  
In the Clan, these forced harmonizations are commonly used to weed out the Clouds that might not make it to adulthood. Skull himself went through this treatment on several occasions, to beat weakness out of him. 

The thing is, Skull remembers the gnawing, furious flame that tore through him at the time. To this day, he is still aware of every single gaping wound it has left on his Flame's core. And by the look in Ienaga's eyes... Skull could tell that he was fully intending to break this Fledgling bond the moment he managed to force it into existence.  
Kyoya is barely three years old. He should be drawing pictures, exploring the world, learning stuff, or... Whatever else a three year old ought to do. He shouldn't be pinned to the ground, sobbing into his hands, with pure terror in his eyes.

_**No.** This is **absolutely inexcusable.**_

For barely a second, Skull was able to see the malice in their father's eyes, before the man's head caved in under his clean, precise kick. Instantly, that _vile_ Sky flame fizzled out and Kyo-kun made a soft, strangled little noise, caught between a whine and a sigh.  
That ought to have been a massive weight of his chest, but a part of this Baby Cloud, had to have mourned at the loss of his powerful almost Sky. Skull didn't give himself the time to contemplate the turmoil in his own flame.

Again, it was a common practice. Ienaga had done this same thing to him on several occasions. Killing the only person that might've ever managed to bond to him? Skull wouldn't recommend it. Makes you hate yourself a bit more fiercely...  
But there is a distraught, tiny Fledgling Cloud for him to tend to. This really isn't the time to address his own issues.

Skull lands on the ground lightly, shoving the futon up and over the gorey mess he'd just made, before hissing faintly, just to get that out of his system. Then he turns to Kyoya, keeping his expression carefully apologetic.  
Kyoya's eyes are burning purple. The poor child is completely wrapped up in instinct and rage. Skull can't be unkind here. "Kyo-kun? I'm sorry... Are you okay?" 

It's barely flash of clarity that's swallowed by the trashing purple, but even so, the tiny Cloud manages to slowly shake his head. And this is a little... Inconvenient, isn't it?  
Skull is an Arcobaleno. He's got that whole baggage to deal with. He isn't really... A good fit for parenthood.  
But he can't just leave Kyoya here now, can he? Not after what he just witnessed today. Ienaga was expendable at best. A loss, of course, the man had been a sky, but, inevitably, there will be others like him. And they might succeed in breaking little Kyoya's spirit.

And then what? Skull is just gonna live with that knowledge? Hell nah. "Kyo-kun, wanna go for a long, long walk with me?" 

The writhing purple recedes, just a bit. Just enough for the Todller's eyes to clear up a fraction. Kyoya doesn't speak, probably still terrified out of his mind, but he does manage a slow nod. And when Skull offers his hand to be held, the boy takes it after barely a moment's hesitation.  
Just like that, Skull feels something in him snap into place. Not solidly and not very firmly, but it's there. The, near mutilated, Fledgling Guardian Bond, was reforged to be a Bond of Territory and Court. 

Yes, it was that easy. Of course, there was already trust between them. And perhaps, the foundation of that trust, a purple, stuffed rabbit, is laying, torn to pieces, just beside the trembling toddler, but that's nothing a little bit of stitching won't fix. Despite if all, Skull can't help the little smile that comes to him at the awed look little Kyoya is giving him. He must've felt their bond come into being as well. _Cute._

"I think you're going to love my partner. He's this funny little guy. An Octopus."


	2. Charm, Dread and possible Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenthood is... Challening to say the least. Skull didn't expect this much existential dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Excessive Fluff, mild Suicidal ideation and paternal existential dread ahead!**
> 
> Please enjoy~

The clearing is quite a ways away from the mansion and, if Kyoya hadn't already started his training, Skull really doubts that his baby brother would've been able to manage the trip.   
Kyo-kun is **three years old** , for God's sake...   
Skull really doubts that normal three year olds ought to be able to just... Walk three kilometers. On foot. Even if it took them almost five hours of constant walking at a pretty slow pace. 

But they did reach the clearing in the end and, like the _absolutely amazing_ partner that he is, Oodako really kept his bike save. Even though Skull kind of... Just abruptly left him here, months ago...  
Yes, Oodako is gonna get _so many_ treats and headpats once Skull can get them back to one of their airships. But until then.... This is more important. 

Skull, still holding Kyoya's hand, approaches his partner, giving him a bright, if apologetic smile. Kyoya is resisting his pulling the smallest bit, as is to be expected of such a fierce, tiny Cloud.  
It's more of an instinctual resistance, rather than some kind of true distress. If Kyoya didn't agree with being pulled, Skull would've known. Kyoya would've made it known. "Oodako~! Um.... This is Kyoya. My baby brother." 

Oodako pops his head out of the little pond he's been most likely living in, giving both of them an adorable tilt of his head. Skull almost squeals at how cute his partner is being, but... Then little Kyoya steps forward, much more curious and confident than Skull expected. Maybe just getting away from the mansion is doing wonders?  
Oodako perks up more, maybe to scrutinize the tiny Cloud, maybe to greet him. That may remain a mystery forever, because Kyoya's already decided that it's a greeting, apparently.

The toddler walks forward and plops down on his butt at the edge of the pond, curling up in a ball there, while also waving slightly at Skull's best friend. The smallest, shyest smile Skull ever did see accompanies the little wave and, needless to say, Oodako instantly falls to the Charm of the cutest Cloud to have ever lived.   
Oodako swims closer, offering the toddler one of his tentacles and chirping cheerfully when Kyoya ducks his head, to offer his hair to be pet. 

All while Skull is standing back, wondering just how powerful this little Cloud might grow up to be. Kyoya has already mastered one of a Cloud's most lethal, natural weapons. _Cloudy Charm._  
Yes, it's a bit of an unimaginative name, but it's a very versatile, useful technique, when applied properly in a fight. And Oodako isn't charmed very easily, so Kyoya has to have a fairly potent charm. That's massive potential, right there.

The only reason Skull isn't falling victim to this intense Charm himself... Is that he already loves Kyoya. With all his heart. Even without Kyoya being hecking adorable and charming the frick out of all things in existence. 

Skull would kill for _Family_.  
He has killed for Kyoya.  
 _That kind of love is already unconditional._

Long story short, Kyoya loved Oodako. And even once the thick Charm dissipated, Oodako loved Kyoya. And with time, effort, and Oodako's genius idea to just keep Kyo-kun stable, by wrapping all around him while they rode Skull's motorcycle, they made it safely back onto one of Skull's ships.  
Now, Kyoya is tucked in safely, sound asleep in the captain's chair, just so Skull can still keep an eye on him while working.  
Oodako is curled up on top of the Baby Cloud's baby-pink Blanket and Skull could legitimately die with how cute all of that is.

It's truly unfortunate that he's... Busy. 

_He's an Arcobaleno. How the fuck is he supposed to raise a kid? He's goddamn trapped in a two year old's body! Kyoya is just three and he's already starting to outgrown Skull by whole entire inches! How the fuck is he supposed to nurture, comfort, console and raise someone many times taller, but infinitely more young than him?!_

And that's not even mentioning the logistic **Nightmare** that's going to be legal guardianship, figuring out a proper curriculum, hell, even settling down someplace beneficial to them both!  
It's not good to be raising a kid while living a purely nomadic lifestyle! Especially a traumatized lil Cloud! What Kyoya needs now more than anything is stability, stability and _more_ Stablity! 

A solid, unchanging Territory, a fulfilling, consistent Routine and a warm, safe Home are the most crucial things Skull can think of right now! And that's just the things that come to mind right of the bat!  
It's not even beginning to mention the countless things Skull probably hasn't even thought about yet!  
None of that can be squeezed into the lifestyle of the _weakest fucking Arcobaleno!_

_Constantly on the move, never staying somewhere for long. Always **hunted** by pathetic, insufferable Skies, pleading and begging for a fraction of his loyalty._

**No.**

_Never being able to formulate a simple Routine to stick to, because something **always** happens. Whether it be random Mafiosi searching for a fight, or his fellow Arcobaleno's boredom, something **always** fucks up his Plans!_

**No!**

_Always being shelter and warmth and_ Home _for others, yet never finding that bliss for himself. Forever drifting in the infinite unknown._

**_NO!_**

_He **cannot** subject Kyoya to that kind of lifestyle!_

** So he won't. **

The simplicity of that thought alone is immensely appealing and the fact that it pierces through his racing thoughts, leaving calm and control... It makes Skull consider his options.  
It wouldn't be easy, no, but if he played his cards right...

_He could modify the curse._

Skull just... isn't able to leave the Mafia fully, at this point. Not with how involved he's gotten into Carcassa's happenings.  
But... If the curse works how he thinks it does and he manages to trap it in a _Resonating Flame Equilibrium_...   
He might be able to assume a teenage form. Which might be just enough to let him raise Kyo-kun properly. 

Although... It's a risk.  
If he fucks it up, he could accidentally cut the brittle bonds he has to his fellow Arcobaleno, leaving them without the Cloud Flames necessary to fuel their survival. And if Skull fucks up his own bond to the pacifier....  
Well, he could just straight up die. 

Death doesn't scare him though.

Not his own and never the death of those bastards that dare call themselves his own. For how they've treated him, they deserve a fate worse than death.  
Which is why, over the years, the curse has grown to be... A comfort, of sorts. It is a fate worse than death, afterall. Exactly what those bastards deserve.

No. What gives Skull pause is...  
Well. He simply has to turn around to see what is truly at risk here. 

Kyoya.

Tiny, innocent, powerful little Kyoya. If Skull messes up and kills himself, or the others... What would become of this tiny, wayward Cloud? The Carcassa would adopt him without a question. They wouldn't hesitate to do so, if only to keep Skull's legacy alive. But where would that leave his little brother? 

The Mafia is no place for a child, as Skull has learned firsthand, due to his Arcobaleno status. Human trafficking, rampant pedophilia, child experimentation... Just to name a few of the things that could await Kyoya, if Skull leaves him alone in this world.  
Put simply, Death is not an option. So Skull needs a backup plan, in case he actually dies from this little Stunt. 

Now... Who could he ask to- "Onii... San..?" 

Grey-blue doe eyes blink down at him sleepily, the owner of said eyes slowly awakening from his slumber. Skull's heart instantly twists and all other thoughts are shoved to the back of his mind.  
This is much more important.   
He hops up to stand on the arm of the captain's chair, reaching out one hand and ruffling through Kyoya's hair. _Soft._ "I'm here. What is it?" 

Kyoya snuggles deeper into his blanket to escape the hair-ruffles, but he is unsuccessful in the end. He just makes a tiny noise of protest, before glaring up at Skull as fiercely as any three-year-old ever could. "It's naptime..."

Skull gives him a ditzy smile, his thoughts building up again, almost racing again. "Yes yes. But the Great Skull-sama can't take a nap just yet. I need to figure out where we should go next, you see? There's some business-friends that could help me with something and-"

Kyoya cuts him of with a big yawn, which Skull catches, yawning hard himself, rubbing his eyes afterwards and trying to rearrange his thoughts. Naptime sounds heavenly, but the future is uncertain and he doesn't like it.  
Kyoya stops his train of thought before it even starts. He sounds absolutely heart broken. _Unacceptable._ "I don't have Trevor..." 

.....what? Skull must've looked very confused, because Kyoya pouts in that very adorable, vicious way of his. "... You made me Trevor. And I don't have him. But I wanna nap with someone..." 

There's tears building up in his baby brother's eyes and all alarm bells start going off. Of course Kyoya would name his stuffed bunny. However odd that name is. And of course he would nap with it. And now he doesn't have it. This is an issue.   
Skull might be panicking. Why is he flailing his arms? "Don't cry, don't cry-uh-um-I-" 

Kyoya tugs the blanket up to his face, hiding away as best he can. Then the sniffles hit and Skull's heart _breaks_.  
Something in him, maybe his flame, maybe something completely different, winces in sympathy and, almost instinctually, he moves forward to comfort his baby brother. But the chair's arm is only that thick.

He miscalculated his steps, lost his balance and promptly fell forward. Thank the lord for Oodako though, because his clever Bestie simply tucks the blanket up around him. Suddenly then, Skull finds himself with an arm load of sniffling Baby Cloud. Which he promptly pulls closer and coos at. "No no, it's fine Kyoya- I'm gonna repair Trevor-I promise-" 

Kyoya buries his face against his chest and nods there, sulking, or crying, or being moody. It is his naptime afterall. Being unable to sleep properly then would cause anyone to be moody. Most of all a growing toddler. Kyoya is still crying, so Skull keeps cooing, his voice growing more and more soft. "Hey, hey... It's gonna be fine. I promised, didn't I?" 

Kyoya is a logical little kid. Just cooing at him won't solve the issue. So Skull thinks up a temporary solution.  
Thank the lord for his improv skills... Honestly... "Say... What about this? Until I fix Trevor... I'm gonna be you nap buddy? Is that okay? We can nap together and I'll keep the nightmares away. Okay?" 

Kyoya sniffles some more, wiping his face against Skull's chest, which... Ew, but okay. At least, after that, the baby Cloud looks up at him, flushed and weepy and a bit snooty. Ah well. Skull pulls out a handkerchief and starts wiping his brother clean, while the boy grumbles his answer at him. "Okay... But only until Trevor's fixed. And fix him fast. I wanna nap..." 

Skull nods, mostly to placate his moody bro, before putting the handkerchief away and getting comfy under the blanket, keeping the moody Cloud in his arms. Sleep is already starting to creep up on him. Heck.   
Oodako chirps at them happily, tucking them both in, before turning to the airship's console. He'll take them to their destination. Skull only has a select few people he would call business-friends afterall. His Bestie is the cleverest Animal-Partner of all times. Hands down. 

Kyoya snuggles closer to him, wrapping him in an absolutely vicious hug and... Skull doesn't mind this. Not at all. This is surprisingly comfy. 

The future is uncertain... But what does that matter, when he has someone that hugs him this fiercely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently started watching the anime again and I've decided that this whole thing will eventually follow the anime's plot, with several twists to it!
> 
> But what do you think, my dear readers?
> 
> Kudos and especially Comments keep my stories alive~! 💜☁️💜☁️💜☁️💜

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially comments keep my stories alive! 💜☁️💞


End file.
